Converge
by xXTheGirlWithTheSecretArrowsXx
Summary: Nyx has been in the Hunter's Association's grasp ever since she was a child. Always following orders and being the perfect little vampire hunter. But no more, no more being a puppet, no more bitting her tongue, and no more holding back. Cross Academy presents a new opportunity. That is until everything starts unraveling, and the students show their true colors. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC, ****Nyx****.**

* * *

**Complete Synopsis: **Nyx has been in the Hunter's Association's grasp ever since she was a child. Always following orders and being the perfect little vampire hunter. But no more, no more being a puppet, no more bitting her tongue and nodding, and no more holding back. Now, Cross Academy presents a new opportunity for Nyx. That is until everything starts unraveling. Cross Academy and it's students show their true, terrifying colors. To top it off, people from her past whom she thought were already a nearly forgotten nightmare start coming back. What is Nyx willing to sacrifice for the sake of achieving what should have been done along with her survival, including her own feelings getting in the way.

* * *

**First**

I turned the crumpled letter several times in my hand. I chose this. I wanted to get away from here. This is my ticket out of the association's careful and everlasting watch.

With a sigh, I finished packing and tucked the piece of paper in my pocket. The car was already waiting outside. Along with the president and several leader's of the assosiation.

I closed the door and locked it for the last time. I'm so not missing this place. Most people would feel something: a pang of nostalgia or some type of hesitation at least. Not me, though. My room—If it can even be called that— at the assosiation represents everything that I've ever loathed, my lack of freedom.

Ever since that day, I've been controled by the hunter's assosiation. I've been nothing, but a mere puppet. Not anymore, I'm going to be no one else's but myself's.

Once downstairs and standing outside in the sharp, cold breeze of the evening, they bid me goodbye. They informed me that if my services were required a letter would be sent to Cross Academy.

I felt my temper rise, and fought to keep it down. Instead of beating everyone senseless, which would be impossible considering I'm surrounded by some of the best hunters in the world, I clenched my fist hard enough to draw blood, and did what was expected of me.

I bowed my head to show the appreciation for this opportunity. They seemed please enough, yet I knew this wasn't something they wanted. The President's make up caked face had a fake smile plastered there, and I resisted the urge to shudder knowing that I'll probably never get that horrendous image out of my mind.

If it were up to them, they would keep me here and train me to be the perfect vampire slaying matching. Not that I oppose to their slaying vampires part, mind you. It is the part of being theirs that I couldn't handle. Just thinking about it makes me want to cringe in disgust.

Finally, my bags were carried inside the sleek, black limo the assosiation provided, and I was allowed to leave. The driver had a blank expression that reminded me all too much of a corpse. Instead of staring at him through the mirror, I turned my gaze to the window.

The drive was an hour long, and I was bored to death. Get it? Like the driver? Okay... Not funny. I took out my dagger. It was given to me by my parents before... Before the accident.

I stopped my brain from going into self-pity-party-mode. I played with the dagger, trying to catch the light from outside. My little game didn't last long, because soon enough, I drifted off to sleep with the ivory handle of my dagger in hand.

The car came to a halt abruptly enough to wake me from my slumber. My vision was clouded with sleep, so I blinked a few times to clear it.

My bronze blade was on the limo's floor. Surprisingly, I didn't stab myself with it. I picked it up, and strapped into my thigh. I always like being prepared. Being caught by surprise once was enough. The result wasn't something I wished to repeat.

The corpse-like driver opened my door. Then he started unloading my few bags. Outside, there was a huge black gate. A man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and with some glasses, stood beside a boy with silver hair and violet eyes. It took me a few seconds to recognize the man as Kaien Cross, my new legal guardian.

He didn't reassemble the pictures shown to me in the assosiation at all. He wore lion slippers and a pink apron. I couldn't believe this guy was The Vampire Without Fangs.

I turned my attention to the guy beside him. I sensed something strange from him. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by Cross suffocating me in a hug.

"My precious new daughter!" He squealed like a schoolgirl. What have I gotten myself into..?

I wiggled out of his grasp and growled, "I am not your daughter." He didn't seem to get the hint and continued being his bubbly self.

Before he could engulf me in an embrace again, I went to pick up my luggage. It was heavy, but years of training as a vampire hunter made this feel like nothing.

"Oh dear let me take care of that," Cross said. Apparently he saw my hesitation so he continued, "Zero will show you around and then we can all have dinner together." The guy—Zero, raised an eyebrow obviously he wasn't expecting that.

He motioned for me to follow, as Cross made his way to my bags. I could only hope that when I came back they wouldn't be pink and with glitter unicorns.

Zero took me through the large garden, and then we came to a stop in front of a large structure. "This is the school building." He said. I noticed he doesn't talk much. Fine by me as long as the silence isn't awkward.

He looked up to one of the classrooms that had the light on. Who the hell has class in the middle of the night? I glanced at the room myself, and was surprise to see a large group of students that appeared to be anything but in class.

Before I could ask, something in me perked up. I sensed a presence to the west from were we where inside the academy. Vampire.

I spun Zero around, "Stay here, and don't do anything stupid." Without waiting for a response, I sprinted toward the vampire.

Once I reached the location, I came upon quite a scene. A vampire that apparently was an aristocrat, not a Level E like I was expecting, had a girl trapped in his arms, and was about to pierce her neck.

I didn't hesitate, and just let my instincts take over. It didn't matter who he was, he could be a pureblood for all I care, I wouldn't let this happen.

I knocked the vampire down with a kick, and caught the frightened girl before she fell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zero arrive. I didn't have time; I tossed the girl in his direction as gently as I could hope he would get the hint.

Before he could recover from his shock, I had already pinned the blonde vampire to the ground. He started thrashing, and his eyes were glowing crimson. I slapped him. Hard. "Stop moving you beast in human form, I'm trying to decide what to do with you." He looked like he was about to cry, so I decided to have a little fun.

I took out my dagger and pressed it to his neck, "I think I'm going to kill you." I told him. The guy was about to piss himself. "Maybe I should start with your face or perhaps with—" I never got to finish because an invisible force slammed me into a tree.

I let out a groan. What the hell...? My head throbbed painfully. It felt like someone had split my skull open with a rusty old ax.

My sight was a mess of color blubs flashing around in different directions. No matter how many times I blinked, I couldn't clear it. Damn I couldn't leave two humans at the mercy of who knows how many vampires.

Shakily, I stood up. I was using the same tree I had slammed into as support. The fog in my mind was starting to clear, but I wobbled and swayed anyway.

After what felt like eternity, I could see again. The sight in front of took me completely by surprise: Zero pointing a gun at a pureblood vampire.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're reading this, you've made my day perfect because you read this far. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes; PM me if you find one please. Anyways, I don't know if the updates are going to be fast, but I'll try my best. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me in the reviews! :) Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Recap:**

My sight was a mess of color blubs flashing around in different directions. No matter how many times I blinked, I couldn't clear it. Damn I couldn't leave two humans at the mercy of who knows how many vampires. Shakily , I stood up. I was using the same tree I had slammed into as support. The fog in my mind was starting to clear, but I wobbled and swayed anyway. After what felt like eternity, I could see again. The sight in front of took me completely by surprise: Zero pointing a gun at a pureblood vampire.

* * *

**Second**

I gulped. That was no ordinary gun; it's a hunter's weapon. Zero is a hunter...

Well that just makes me feel stupid. It's not like I needed his help, but I treated him like a nuisance. I hope he doesn't hold a grudge.

The blonde vampire had recovered, and he looked mad. He was going to lunge at Zero. Not the best idea when he is pointing a loaded gun at someone.

The pureblood in the other hand was so calm it was unnerving. His face was blank, and if anything slightly bored. He had dark hair that fell onto his eyes, which were a strange shade of brown.

I didn't think, I just spoke, "Kaname?" My voice was soft, almost a whisper, but vampires can hear almost anything.

Heads turned in my direction, as if realizing I was still here. For a moment, Kaname's expression changed. His eyes narrowed, yet not with malice. As if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. Then, in a flash it was gone. It was replaced with stone cold amusement. The kind of amusement you see in those messed up kids that like hurting animals and pinching other children, but on Kaname Kuran it looked not only frightening, but slightly mad as well. It brought up thoughts that were securely buried in the darkest corners of my mind, or so I believed.

With one swift movement I lowered Zero's gun while he was still distracted. He protested, so I wrestled it out of his grasp. The weapon tingled under my fingertips, and the rush that came with being in contact with hunter weapons embraced me.

"It's LORD Kaname you insolent fool!" The blonde vampire yelled. I only rolled my eyes.

"Aido, that's enough," LORD Kaname replied. He continued studying me with his blank expression.

I reflected the same on my face, not willing to give anything away. "Zero," I warned, "it's not worth all the problems the Senate would give us." He nodded, following my lead. We left, leaving the passed out girl with Kaname against my will. I didn't say a word during the whole way back. My mind was full of questions that were impossible to answer.

Why were there vampires in the school? And a pureblood at that. How come I didn't notice Zero was a hunter, and why wasn't I informed? And finally what was bothering me the most, what was Kaname Kuran of all the blood-sucking purebloods in this whole wide world doing in a high school?

We got to the headmaster's living quarters. My stomach made a grumbling protest at the smell of food, and I blushed. I cast a glance at Zero, but he seemed not to notice or at least he was pretending not to. I sighed in relief, and went inside behind him.

"Oh you're here!" Cross exclaimed. He made a fuss about how we were a mess and then a comment, that I would rather not mention, which made both Zero and me flustered. Well, to be honest I flushed and Zero just threatened him with something about his other apron.

"Now, come and help me set the table." He said before leaving to where I assumed was the kitchen.

After we were done and enjoying the meal, Cross stood to make a toast, "To my beautiful family!"

I rolled my eyes, but Zero stood up and left. "Touchy," I said with a grin.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" I shouted back.

Cross just sighed, "Already fighting like brother and sister." His tone was sort of dreamy, and I kept quiet because I knew that whatever I said couldn't change his mind.

"Mr. Cross," I started but he interrupted me, "Call me fa—"

"No." I answered instantly. Disappointment passed through his face, and a pang of guilt hit me. Maybe I shouldn't be so cold. After all, he did just take me in.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not comfortable with the term." I apologized.

For once, his face was serious, "I understand. I don't know if you are aware of this, but you and Zero are quite alike in that subject." He had to be kidding, but the way he said it told me he wasn't.

"Anyway," he continued, "you can call me Headmaster." I nodded. "Now then, Headmaster, how come there are vampires in the school?" He looked taken back for a moment.

Then he frowned, "I was hoping to tell you tomorrow more formally in a meeting."

I didn't wish to cause more trouble, so I said, "It is pretty late, perhaps that would better." He nodded, and then we cleaned up.

For tonight, I took a room at the Headmaster's living quarters. The guest room was quite large and beautifully furnished. I thanked him, and bid him good night.

While looking around the room, I noticed my bags were already here. Thankfully, they were still the same, and not pink and full of sparkles or unicorns.

I changed into a nightgown, and jumped in bed. The covers were soft and I couldn't help but snuggling further into them.

The Headmaster said he would explain everything tomorrow, yet that didn't stop my mind from wondering.

I passed who knows how many hours tossing and turning in bed hoping for answers that would never come. Here I am in my restless estate, I just wanted to go outside for some fresh air.

I changed into something more practical for going outside. Then, I jumped out the window. I could've probably gone out through the door, but it was a habit from the window being my only way out in the Hunter's Assosiation.

My feet hit the ground silently. Hopefully, I would encounter no more vampires tonight. I'm not in the mood for a fight.

I walk around aimlessly around the gardens. Eventually I found a fountain with clear, cold water. I splashed my face with it a few times to clear my buzzing mind.

I could feel Zero's unique presence approaching from my left. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. It wasn't hard to sense other hunters. Especially since I've spent half my life living with them. Plus, his presence wasn't a small one either. _Probably because of his ego_, I added as an afterthought.

Zero was probably looking for me or something since I had disappeared from my room in the middle of the night. I didn't want to go back just yet, so I climbed up a sturdy enough looking tree and hid. He came into view shortly afterwards. He kept on glancing around which sort of confirmed my suspicion. I notices he had a strange arm band that he kept tugging like he wanted to take off.

After a few moments, Zero left. I jumped down, and I felt like I could finally breath. I continued my midnight walk till I reached a barn.

I've always loved horses. They're beautiful and powerful at the same time. I came inside and saw the alert horses. Someone coming in at the middle of the night probably startles them.

"Sorry," I whispered to them. There was one that looked indifferent. I checked the nameplate at the stall's door. It read Lily. So, it's a mare.

Lily gave me a wary look, and as I approached her, she pinned her ears to the back of her head. I backed up a few steps. Slowly, and taking my time with each step, I extended my hand so she could sniff it.

Just when I thought she was going to bite me, she bumped her nose against my hand. I let out a small laugh, and entered the stall.

I stroked her silky, white mane. She was actually really sweet once she stops fearing you. I didn't know how many minutes may have passed. If it weren't for what happened next, I would have probably stayed there forever.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped, scaring Lily as well, and turned to see Zero leaning in the barn's door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and putting up with my horrible grammar. If there are any mistakes please let me know! My inbox is always open if you want to chat, leave suggestions, or ask something. Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. Only my OC and my own twists to the plot line belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Recap:**

"What are you doing here?" I jumped, scaring Lily as well, and turned to see Zero leaning in the barn's door.

* * *

**Third**

"Oh, h—hey Zero," I stuttered. I have to admit, he does look kind of scary. I started stroking Lily again to calm not only her, but me as well.

"You do know there is curfew, right?"

"I didn't know that..." I answered.

"Didn't the Headmaster explain?" Zero inquired.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' "But he said he would explain tomorrow in some kind of meeting or something..."

"Why didn't he tell you if he knew you were a hunter?" I was about to respond, but noticed he was simply thinking out loud. So I just shrugged.

"What's the deal with there being two classes? I'm still confused by that Day Class/Night Class thing they told me at the Assosiation." I confessed sheepishly.

Zero's eyes narrowed, and a dark aura surrounded him. Had I said something wrong? I waited for him to explain.

"The difference between the Day Class and the Night Class," he started, but then his face took on a more annoyed look, "You know what? Never mind, the Headmaster will explain."

I nodded to hide my disappointment. What is it with people not telling me anything today... Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I've never been very patient, though.

"But what about the vampi—" I tried to tell him, but Zero had already left.

I let out a growl of frustration, and threw a messy punch at the barn's wall. My hand started bleeding. Well that's just wonderful.

I stomped back to my room, and climbed my way in. It took me a bit longer considering I was only using one hand. I dare those monsters to come and pursue the blood that now drips from my hand. It would be the perfect way to end this night. Note the sarcasm.

Once inside, I entered the bathroom and searched for a first aid kit or at least some bandages. It took me a while to find it, yet I managed to do so. I cleaned the fresh wound, and wrapped some cotton bandages around it. Hopefully, no one would inquire about it. Yeah right... As if that was possible with the Headmaster.

I sighed and climbed into bed with my clothes still on. The lights were off and the room was silent except for my almost inaudible breathing. My eyelids were growing heavy, but I didn't dare close them. The land of dreams was somewhere I didn't wish to visit.

_I pounded the door till my hands bled. My delicate fists bore no scars from training nor were they calloused from work. The door towered over my small size, and that's when I noticed I was a child. _

_The smell was suffocating. I couldn't handle it. It was almost impossible to decide what reaction to show; need, disgust or worry. It was somehow familiar, and all too overwhelming. I continued to hit the locked door, demanding for it to be opened. _

_Then, my request was granted. It swung open, and I fell forward face first. Before I could pick myself up and sprint to the source of the peculiar smell, a voice that sent cold shivers down my back spoke. _

_"__My, my what do we have here?__" __The sarcastic question made me try to look up. At first, the only thing I could focus on was the mismatched set of cold eyes. One crimson as my blood that now stained my nightgown and the other one, blue like the clear morning sky._

_I tore my own eyes away, and tried to focus on the situation at hand. The dark brown hair fell over his dark cerise colored eye. He was covered in blood that didn't seem to be his own. A strange kind of smile grew on the beautiful but cruel face. It was an amused grin. _

_"__Child, did Juri really think she could hide you forever?__" __He bent into one knee, and offered a hand to help me up. Not knowing better, I took it. My fear slowly vanished as the stranger's hand warmed mine. _

_"__Now little bird lets go home.__" __I nodded and followed the man with the strange, yet familiar eyes. _

I woke up with a start. My heart pounded heavily in my chest, and the morning sun shone into the room. Bathing everything in its warm, golden light.

My eyes had a heavy feeling to them, and then I remembered that I had collapsed in bed right after entering through the window last night. I also left the window open causing a small, light breeze to come in, brushing my hair away from my face.

With a sigh I threw the blankets back and sat in the edge if the bed with my feet dangling. I padded my way to the bathroom on the smooth and cold wooden floor.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was all right considering I had just woken up. It was long, straight, and a dark mahogany color. Yesterday's clothes were all rumpled from sleep.

I yawned and my right eye started to itch. I turned on the water and washed my hands. The bandage had fallen off during the night. I should rewrap another one soon.

After drying my hands, I reached with my left one to open the eye that was bothering me, and with the right one I took off the brown contact lens. Then, repeated the same process with the other one.

I dropped it in its case, and put some of the cleansing drops on it. The bandages were in the corner near the sink. I dabbed foundation on them to make them match my dark tan skin color, so they'll be less noticeable.

I warped it around the bruised part of my knuckles, and tried not to hiss in pain as it came upon the open part of the wound. Then, I returned my gaze to the mirror.

The same mismatched eyes from my dream stared back at me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi readers who actually pay attention to the author's note! I'm having a hard time deciding whom will be Nyx's romantic interests... So if you would like to influence my decision please go to the poll on my profile and help me choose ;) It does mean a lot each and everyone of your views. It feels me with happiness that so many people are reading (and hopefully enjoying) my story. I'm sorry that you have to put up with my terrible grammar, if you see any mistakes please let me know. Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews and my inbox is always open if you want to chat, ask something, or give me ideas and pointers :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. Only my Oc and my own twists to the plot line. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Recap:**

I sighed and climbed into bed with my clothes still on. The lights were off and the room was silent except for my almost inaudible breathing. My eyelids were growing heavy, but I didn't dare close them. The land of dreams was somewhere I didn't wish to visit.

_I pounded the door till my hands bled. My delicate fists bore no scars from training nor were they calloused from work. The door towered over my small size, and that's when I noticed I was a child. _

_The smell was suffocating. I couldn't handle it. It was almost impossible to decide what reaction to show; need, disgust or worry. It was somehow familiar, and all too overwhelming. I continued to hit the locked door, demanding for it to be opened. _

_Then, my request was granted. It swung open, and I fell forward face first. Before I could pick myself up and sprint to the source of the peculiar smell, a voice that sent cold shivers down my back spoke. _

_"__My, my what do we have here?__" __The sarcastic question made me try to look up. At first, the only thing I could focus on was the mismatched set of cold eyes. One crimson as my blood that now stained my nightgown and the other one, blue like the clear morning sky._

_I tore my own eyes away, and tried to focus on the situation at hand. The dark brown hair fell over his dark cerise colored eye. He was covered in blood that didn't seem to be his own. A strange kind of smile grew on the beautiful but cruel face. It was an amused grin. _

_"__Child, did Juri really think she could hide you forever?__" __He bent into one knee, and offered a hand to help me up. Not knowing better, I took it. My fear slowly vanished as the stranger's hand warmed mine. _

_"__Now little bird lets go home.__" __I nodded and followed the man with the strange, yet familiar eyes. _

I woke up with a start. My heart pounded heavily in my chest, and the morning sun shone into the room. Bathing everything in its warm, golden light. With a sigh I threw the blankets back and sat in the edge if the bed with my feet dangling. I padded my way to the bathroom on the smooth and cold wooden floor. I yawned and my right eye started to itch. I turned on the water and washed my hands. The bandage had fallen off during the night. I should rewrap another one soon.

After drying my hands, I reached with my left one to open the eye that was bothering me, and with the right one I took off the brown contact lens. Then, repeated the same process with the other one.

I dropped it in its case, and put some of the cleansing drops on it. The bandages were in the corner near the sink. I dabbed foundation on them to make them match my dark tan skin color, so they'll be less noticeable.

I warped it around the bruised part of my knuckles, and tried not to hiss in pain as it came upon the open part of the wound. Then, I returned my gaze to the mirror.

The same mismatched eyes from my dream stared back at me.

* * *

**Fourth**

I got dressed in one of the few pairs of jeans that I own. The Assosiation provided most of my clothes, so now I've been left with only the small amount of garments that are actually mine. Two pairs of jeans, one skirt I bought on an undercover mission, a couple shirts, one hoodie, and a pair of white converse. I glanced at my reflection and saw that with my contacts back on, I looked pretty average, which was good.

That reminds me, I'm supposed to go to the Headmaster's office to pick up my new uniform. He'll probably explain about the vampire thing. As soon as that's done, I can go kick those beasts off campus.

By the time I had finished dressing and letting my hair fall in its natural messy way, someone knocked on my door. Just in case as I made my way to it, I sensed who or what stood outside. The Assosiation always told me that I was a very strong hunter. For someone that hadn't been born a hunter that is.

It wasn't the pureblood —Kuran— which was one hell of a relieve. Still, it was neither a human nor a full-blooded vampire. It reminded me of a hunter but with a strange twist to it.

Before I could think and evaluate more in what creature was standing on the other side of the wooden door, the knock came again, and a muffled voice was heard. "Are you awake? Don't make me barge in." Zero warned.

Just before I opened the door, I let a smirk grace my face. Well Zero, this sure is going to be interesting. Just what are you hiding?

I shake the grin off my face, and proceeded to open the door. Zero stands in the hallway wearing a black uniform and an annoyed look. His tie was kind of messy and the rest of the uniform as well. Don't even get me started on the disheveled hair; it gave off that carelessly hot look. Except if you can ignore the glare on the face and the annoyance on those violet eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Lame excuse, I know, but it's the best I have at the moment. He gave me what could have passed by a nod.

"The Headmaster has requested your presence in the drawing room and asked me to show you the way." He said while yawning.

With that said, he turned to the left, and started walking at a not so slow pace. I assume he expected me to follow. With a sigh I did. I was certainly not in the mood to stand up and throw a small fit just to annoy him. I believe my tardiness already did that for me.

"Why in such a hurry?" I inquired casually once I caught up with his royal moodiness. I was almost trotting to keep myself from being left behind. That's what happens when everyone is so damn tall and you aren't even 5'6".

Zero didn't answer, nor glanced my way, nor had a single facial change. Honestly, it angered me when I am not able to read people. It was completely and utterly frustrating.

Before I could give him a piece of my mind, Zero came to a halt in front of a set of double doors. His stop was calm and concentrated mine was abrupt, jerky, and I almost tripped. Not exactly hunter-like. Damn my everlasting clumsiness.

With a mere tilt of his head and a slight hand gesture, he motioned me inside of what I supposed was to be the drawing room. I opened the door and took a look before stepping in. The Headmaster was sitting there reading a book with his slippers on the honey brown coffee table.

He looked up and flashed that bubbly smile of his. Before I could say anything, he turned to Zero, "Zero don't go yet, I need you to finish Nyx's tour and guide her to her dorm."

Zero didn't seem so pleased to hear that, and that made me have the opposite effect. And just for the sake of it, "Zero?" I said with an innocent face, "Would you mind starting the tour over? It's just that I don't remember most of it . . ." I finished with a sheepish shrug.

"Actually, I do-" Zero started, but the Headmaster was covering his mouth while Zero squirmed and looked as if he were about to bite the man's hand off.

"He wouldn't mind at all." Headmaster offered with one of his smiles. With one of my own, I thanked him. After Zero was free from the Headmaster's grip, I flashed him a smug smirk. He growled and I couldn't help but snicker.

The Headmaster then proceeded to explain how he was entirely convinced that vampires and humans could live together in harmony. That Cross Academy is a sort of probation for his theory and on his opinion it is working quite nicely. I refrained myself from pointing out yesterday's incident which meant that not every single vampire followed his "Oh so perfect" system.

"The reason all of the vampires are giving this project of mine a chance is because they are faithful to Kaname Kuran." I only nodded in response.

"My question is, why is Kuran here?" I asked.

"I'm wounded that you don't believe that he is here because he believes in vampires and humans living in harmony together." Headmaster answers.

"To be honest, no. I do not believe in this fantasy of yours, and I am sure Kuran has an ulterior motive for being in Cross Academy. If there is anything I know about purebloods it is that they don't to anything out of the goodness of their hearts, he's after something and that is for sure."

The Headmaster shook his head, "That's a topic will discuss in another time, Nyx."

Before I could protest and get more information, the Headmaster gave me a box. I raised an eyebrow and he just gestured for me to open it.

"Don't look so suspicious," Headmaster chided, "It's only your uniform, silly." He grinned again. His personality sort of reminds me of a little kid on Christmas.

With a sigh I opened the box. Inside there was a shirt, one blazer, and a skirt. Also, at the bottom sat a pair of brown ankle boots. I took the skirt out and said, "Headmaster, isn't this skirt a little short for a school uniform?"

"There are also some stockings to make up for the skirt's shortne-" He never got to finish because Zero interrupted, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Now Zero, try to be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Reasonable! If someone should be reasonable it should be you! Are you trying to get her killed?"

"Of course not! But there is only one way to know if my methods will work in the hopefully near future." The Headmaster said.

"Both of you are dismissed. Zero once she changes into her uniform, please take her to the Moon Dorm."

"If I refuse?" Zero taunted.

"I'll ask one of her new dorm mates to do it."

It was obvious that the conversation had come to an end. Zero grunted, but stepped outside the drawing room and motioned for me to follow. I would have protested and said I could go to my room without an escort, but I was too concentrated on figuring out their not-so-small quarrel.

I changed into the uniform and went to meet Zero in the kitchen. Once there, he didn't even glance at me. He simply stepped outside and began walking, and again I followed.

Did the uniform really looked that bad on me? Was I that ugly? I didn't know I was that bad on that department. Like I thought my hair was okay, and I thought my eyes were ordinary but all right, or was that just me? Geez, he could at least try to be nice. He could start by telling me why exactly am I going to get killed, perhaps?

We were approaching the school area when I noticed something odd. Everyone else's uniforms were black. When I saw Zero with a black uniform and mine was white, I thought it was a boy girl thing. Yet all the girls where wearing black uniforms.

I tugged my skirt down consciously. I was really uncomfortable with the skirt's shortness. I had never worn something this short. It wasn't even mid thigh! When fighting vampires, I was at my element, but here with a bunch of people that I didn't know and having to socialize with them? Not so much.

The girls started whispering and making signals to one another as I passed by. Not even down to my first class of the day, and I was already sticking out like a sore thumb. I sighed and lowered my head slightly. A few boys were about to approach, probably to mock me or something, when Zero gave his signature glare and scared them away. I was thankful for that, I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

We left the school building behind and quiet enveloped us. It was kind of awkward, but Zero didn't seem to mind. "What was all of that about?" I asked. "The thing with the Headmaster and he getting me killed and stuff. . ."

At first, he didn't answer, but then he turned and said, "Believe me once you get there you'll understand, and will probably want to chop his head off."

The answer confused me but I kept quiet. What did he mean by 'when I get there'? The Moon Dorm? Do they have Ebola or something? At last, I didn't voice any of my questions since I didn't want to have more strange answers. And they say women are complicated . . .

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Please vote at the poll in my profile to help me decide who will be Nyx's romantic interest since it's kind of hard to decide with so many hot characters around... You can also comment in the reviews if you want. I also wanted to let you know that I won't be updating too quickly since my grandfather passed away a few days ago. Sorry but is hard to write when this kind of situations are at hand, I hope you understand. ****Anyway, let me know what you think at the reviews, and my inbox is always open if you want to ask something, give me ideas, or chat :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of its characters, but a girl can dream *sighs***

* * *

**Author's Note: Please check out the poll in my profile to determine who will be Nyx's romantic interest! Sorry for the late update but as I mentioned before I'm going through a tough time so please go easy on me. School starts tomorrow(I know my schedule is weird) so I don't know if I'll be able to post as much. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fifth

I was so concentrated on figuring out Zero's words, that I didn't notice that we had arrived at the Moon Dorm. We approached a security gate, where an odd looking man gave us a weird glance, but let us pass through without question.

I didn't remember seeing so much security at the Sun Dorm. It gave me a strange feeling, but I tried to ignore it. Instead, I tried to figure out Zero's thoughts. His face was unreadable but one obvious feeling shone through: fury.

Before I could keep on dwelling on the subject, Zero swung open the doors to the Moon Dorm. Instantly, there was a change in the atmosphere. I felt as if I had been slammed into a brick wall. Repeatedly. I was so distracted by Zero that I hadn't noticed it before. How could I've missed it? I could feel myself going into panic mode, my pulse was out of control and I was sure they could hear it. I forced myself to calm down and face the situation.

My dorm was full of vampires.

Apparently, they were as unprepared for this as I was, because they all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me. I gulped, and looked at Zero for help, but he avoided my gaze.

So this is what he and the Headmaster where fighting about. My dorm mates. I hope I don't end up having to share a room with one … Zero was right, I do want to chop the Headmaster's head off, but judging by how serious he was about this program, if I killed one of them I was going back into the Association's claws.

The blond vampire that I had threatened at knifepoint was sitting on an ivory, classy couch with his mouth gapping open like a fish. I believed that if the rolls where reversed I would have the same expression. It's not like I would admit to that under any circumstances.

After some of the shock wore off, I saw that all of them had the same uniform as me. So that's why there are two classes. The Day Class for the human students and the Night Class for the vampires. Then, why was I here?! After a few more seconds, it hit me: I was the Headmaster's guinea pig.

Great. Just fucking great.

I was seriously reconsidering if killing blondie over there was worth getting my ass dragged all the way back into the Assosiation. I spotted Kuran going down the stairs as I dropped my bag on the spotless marble floor.

Zero walked inside. His shoulders where tense and I knew he was ready to spring to action if any of them made a suspicious looking move. I knew that because I was doing exactly the same thing. I rolled my shoulders before picking up my bag. I felt slightly better knowing that my dagger was safely tucked inside one of the short, brown boots the Headmaster had given me. The cool metal was a comforting reminder that I could go on kickass hunter mode if needed.

Kana- Kuran's face was unreadable but something told me he wasn't aware of me joining the Night Class either. That brought some satisfaction.

As I passed near the couch blondie was sitting in I noticed he was still staring with his mouth wide open. I leaned down and spoke so low that I knew none of the other bloodsuckers could hear me, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Shock turned into anger, and blondie bared his fangs at me.

"Scary," I mocked.

I flashed him one last smirk, and turned to follow Zero upstairs. When passing Kuran, I just wiggled my fingers in a ridiculous wave. His face remained emotionless. I couldn't wait to crack his perfectly controlled mask.

Zero walked me through the twisted halls. We found my room soon enough, but before he could open the door I saw some huge double doors beside what I guessed would be my new home. Double doors almost always meant something cool and/or important.

"Where does that lead?" I couldn't help but peep while nodding towards the set of doors.

Zero sighed, "For your own safety, the Headmaster positioned your room next to Kaname's."

"Safety my ass." I grumbled under my breath. Zero seemed to hear it anyway, and cracked what I assumed was the start of a grin.

"So, changing the topic," I started, "At what time in the crack of dawn do I have to wake up to get to class?"

"You don't." Zero said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"I don't go to class?" Before he could answer I spoke again, "Listen comrade, I know you have the whole rebellious act going on, but if I play along, I'll get handed over to the Assosiation like a pair of returned shoes."

"Are you done?" Zero inquired, and I nodded. "Well, what I meant was that your classes start in about twenty minutes so I would suggest trying to settle down for a bit and then following the rest of your new roomies to class."

"Oh . . ." Zero probably thought I was retarded or something now. If he did, he didn't show it. Zero simply looked as if he had somewhere better to be.

"Anything else, comrade?" I demanded.

"Yeah, one thing," He said, "don't call me comrade again."

"As you wish, mate." I answered with a cheeky grin. He muttered something along the lines of 'it's hopeless' and my grin widened.

Zero left, and I allowed myself a couple minutes to think of every single door or window that I could use as an emergency exit if any of my new 'roomies' went all Dracula on me. After that I tried to make myself presentable enough to fit in with my classmates.

I sighed. Why do they even go to class? Aren't they supposed to be fanged geniuses or something? It didn't matter. It is what it is and I have to learn to live with it.

Who am I kidding! It scares the living shit out of me to know that I'm sleeping under the same room as those monsters in human form. Sure, I could take on a couple Level E's at the same time, but these guys were all aristocrats or higher up in the vampire hierarchy. I'm not even a real hunter, how could I take more than two at the same time? Plus, I was assuming there were more than forty in the building.

By the time I was done analyzing the structure, fifteen minutes had gone by. Suddenly I heard screams coming from outside the gates of the Moon Dorm. It was obviously more than one person, but there wasn't the usual scent trail of blood that came with a vampire attack.

Before I could go take a look at what was going on outside, there was a knock on my door. I gave my hair a final brush, and smoothed my skirt. Then, I opened the door trying not to freak out at the fact that a monster just knocked as if it was the most normal thing ever.

A different blonde vampire with bright green eyes stood outside my room with a cheerful smile. I gave him a quizzical look and his smile became even warmer. Odd…

"Hello! I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving for class now, and you might want to tag along." Blondie number two said.

I forced a smile into my own face, "Thank err…"

"Oh! How foolish of me," the guy face palmed, "I'm Takuma Ichijo, the Moon Dorm's vice president."

"I'm Nyx, the new girl." I answered with a not-so-genuine smile.

"Well, we are leaving, so just incase you want to come with us."

"Alright, Ichijo." I stepped out of my room and went down the hallway next to him.

"Please, call me Takuma." Ichi– Takuma pleaded. I only nodded, not wanting to continue making small talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for ****reading! Please let me know what you think in the reviews or by PM. It really fuels me to write more(and to check my grammar -.- ). Again, help me decide who should Nyx fall for or vice versa by going to the poll in my profile or you can just write it in the reviews. My inbox is always open if you want to ask something, give me ideas, or just chat!**


End file.
